


Shingo Takagi One Shot Collection

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Collection of one shots featuring Shingo Takagi from Los Ingobernables de JaponThis will be added to continuously and will be an ongoing collectionRead the notes at the beginning of each chapter for warnings/tags





	1. And New

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: language, smut, foursome m/f/m/f, light f/f action

Shingo Takagi took a long pull from the promotional bottle of Coors Light from the backstage presser with a satisfied smile on his lips. Not a bad first few months in New Japan. Finals of the Jr Tag Leagues and now one half of the Jr Tag Team Champions with Bushi. On the tv screen anchored to the wall Naito’s match against Chris Jericho played. Newly minted heavyweight Tag Champions Evil and Sanada sat across the room attention focused on the screen and making low comments accompanied by occasional winces at brutal spots. 

Next to him sat Bushi whose attention was split between the screen and his Twitter feed. 

“We should celebrate.” Shingo said to Bushi, making the masked man turn to face him. 

“Hell yeah we should!” Bushi said with a grin. “After Naito gets that belt back from the gaijin we’ll celebrate properly.”

Shingo looked over at Evil and Sanada who were now huddled over Evil’s phone talking in low murmurs. 

“Should we invite them?” He asked nodding in their direction making Bushi bark out a laugh. 

“Evil and Sanada like to celebrate their tag victories with a different type of tag action.” Bushi said. “Not that it’s any different than their normal proclivities but they have their traditions.”

Bushi leaned back in his locker propping his feet up on his suitcase as he spoke to Shingo. 

“Night of is for individuals. Tomorrow we’ll go out as a group and have a proper celebration.” Bushi explained. 

Shingo nodded in understanding turning to the screen as Naito was pinning Jericho, raucous cheers filling the locker room as LIJ swept the night. Three title matches, three sets of gold. 

Several moments later, after completing his backstage comments, Naito pushed through the door hiding his pain until the door was closed securely behind him. Only then did his shoulders slump and signature smirk fall as he threw his newly acquired belt carelessly into the corner. After congratulating everyone on their victories Naito began packing his gear, the others taking his cue and following suit. 

Then they left, leaving behind an empty locker room save for the unwanted title Naito had left in the corner. His scorn for the belt clear as New Japan continued to deny him the one he really wanted. 

Shingo and Bushi met up in the hotel lobby after showering and changing, loading up in Shingo’s SUV and heading out into the Tokyo night heading towards one of Bushi’s favorite restaurants where he had arranged two girls to meet them. While most of the stable preferred random hookups and stranger sex, Bushi had a several regular girls he liked to hook up with. He preferred sex when both parties know what the other likes; led to better sex in his opinion. 

When they arrived the girls were already waiting, Bushi greeting them both with a grin and a flush kiss on the mouth before turning to Shingo.

“Shingo, this is Mei and Saya.” Bushi introduced pointing them out. “Who do you want? Take your pick.” 

Shingo grinned looking over the two beautiful ladies before pointing at Mei. 

“Good choice. Mei’s got a mouth like a hoover, she’ll make you very happy.” Bushi said giving her a push towards Shingo as she flushed in embarrassment. “Let’s eat and then we’ll go back to my room for some real fun.” 

“Sounds like a good night my friend.” Shingo said as they walked towards their table, his arm slung over Mei’s shoulder. 

“That is fucking hilarious,” Shingo cackled an hour later, well into his third drink as Bushi told a story of one of his nights on the town with Naito that had ended up with both of them in a holding cell with the only way out was Naito sweettalking the officer who subsequently developed quite the infatuation with him. She still popped up at periodic shows trying to catch Naito’s attention. “Honestly I’m quite shocked none of you have been arrested given your tastes for public sex.” 

Bushi grinned taking a sip from his glass of wine, trailing his thumb down Saya’s neck and making her shiver and meeting Mei’s eyes, his own alight with mischief. 

"And what about you Shingo?” He asked. “You know most of our fetishes. What are your kinks?” 

“Trying to out me here Bushi?” Shingo chuckled leaning back in the booth, his hand playing absently over Mei’s thigh. 

“Trying to evade the question Shingo?” Bushi shot right back. He wasn’t letting this go. It was time to out Shingo. Over the past couple of months Shingo had gotten a front seat view of LIJ’s kinks, it was time to even the playing field. 

“Maybe I don’t have any kinks.” Shingo countered.

“Bullshit.” Bushi scoffed. “You fit in way to well not to have at least one kink.” 

Shingo stared back silently, not giving an inch. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his kinks, no not at all. He was just enjoying fucking with his tag partner way too much to give in so quickly. 

“What is it?” Bushi asked. “It can’t be that bad. Come on, if you tell me, Mei will do it for you.” 

A gasp left Mei’s lips. Her eyes flying to Bushi’s face. 

“What if I don’t?” Mei asked not liking Bushi blindly agreeing for her to do anything with Shingo. 

“You will.” Bushi said flatly glaring at Mei before turning back to Shingo with a grin and ignoring Mei’s pouting. 

Despite Bushi’s best efforts to get him to spill, the group left the restaurant without Shingo revealing his fetish. Everything Bushi threw out was met with the same blank expression, only the humor in Shingo’s eyes telling how much he was enjoying frustrating Bushi. 

Tumbling into Bushi’s hotel room the foursome wasted no time getting stripped down, Mei climbing on Shingo’s lap on the couch and grinding on his cock while Saya dropped to her knees in front of Bushi. 

“It can’t be any worse than what Evil’s into.” Bushi broached the subject again, groaning as Saya ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, smirking up at him as he shuddered under her talented tongue. 

Shingo rolled his eyes, brushing Mei’s hair back over her shoulders before latching his mouth onto her neck as she rocked her hips against his cock. His hand moved between their bodies, long fingers finding her damp slit and running through the folds making Mei moan and buck against him. 

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t.” Shingo said dryly rubbing his thumb in circles over Mei’s clit as he bit a trail down her neck. 

“You’re impossible.” Bushi said irritably pulling Saya to her feet and pushing her towards the bed. 

“All fours.” He commanded, his fist stroking his cock as he watched Saya get into position, her pussy spread on display for him, glistening with her juices. Bushi gripped Saya’s hips and pushed his cock into her waiting hole, making her moan as he stretched her with his thick cock. Looking over his shoulder at Shingo, Bushi continued on. 

“We’re going to find out.” He promised. “If we have to drag it out kicking and screaming we’re going to figure out your fetish.” 

“Why don’t you spend more time making your girl moan then worrying about what gets my rocks off.” Shingo retorted pulling Mei off his lap and guiding her onto her knees, his fingers loosely knotting in her hair and guiding her lips to the head of his cock. 

Giving up on his pursuit Bushi focused on Saya below him, driving into her cunt with hard thrusts with his fingers digging into her soft flesh, her moans muffled by the bed spread as Bushi slammed into her. 

Feeling victorious Shingo grinned, bobbing Mei’s head up and down his dick in a rhythmic pace grunting as she deep throated him, swallowing around his cock and caressing him with her tongue. 

“Bushi is right, you do have a very talented mouth.” Shingo complimented her. “I can see why he keeps you around.” Mei blushed, her cheeks blossoming even as she took him deep into her throat, her eyes locked on his. 

Shingo kept his eyes trained on Mei as she sucked his cock, his hand resting lightly on the back of her head, letting Mei keep the pace she wanted while the sounds of Bushi fucking Saya filled the room. 

“Is your pussy as good as your throat?” Shingo asked after several moments, pulling Mei’s mouth off his cock and tilting it back so she was staring up at him. “Or is Saya a better fuck then you?” 

Hearing the question Bushi snorted, chuckling deeply as he rammed his cock into Saya a few more times before pulling out. 

“Go say hi to Shingo baby,” Bushi said pulling her off the bed and pushing her in Shingo’s direction. “Show him how good of a fuck you are.” 

Releasing Mei and sending her over to Bushi, Shingo watched as Saya approached, her hips swinging seductively as she straddled his cock. A satisfied groan came from Shingo as Saya took his cock in, inch by inch until she was seated in his lap, her lips coming to his in a hard kiss as she rolled her hips against him. 

Meanwhile Bushi had laid out flat on the bed and wasted no time having Mei’s lips around his cock. He lay with his hands behind his head, dark eyes watching as Mei devoured his cock. 

“Saya’s the better fuck.” Bushi informed Shingo as the two women brought them pleasure. “And Mei’s the better suck. If we could put them together we just might have the perfect woman.”

Once again they lapsed into silence, gasps and groans filtering into the still hotel room. Shingo grabbed Saya around the waist, and easily rose to his feet, carrying her across the room towards he bed and tossing her across the foot of it. 

“Eat your friend while I fuck you.” Shingo said giving Saya a sharp rap on the ass with his open palm as he situated her on her back, her mouth below Mei’s hovering pussy. Lining his cock up Shingo pushed in grinning as Mei gasped around Bushi’s cock when Saya’s tongue swiped through her folds. His fingers gripped her hips as he slammed his cock home repeatedly, driving her face into Mei’s cunt as Mei struggled to concentrate on sucking Bushi under Saya’s ministrations. 

Bushi shifted his body, sitting up and climbing onto his knees, dragging Mei’s mouth along so he could thrust into her throat, driving himself repeatedly into her mouth with sharp snaps of his hips while Shingo picked up the speed of his thrusts. Mei began crying out her completion, her moans muffled by Bushi’s cock her thighs shaking as Saya sucked on her clit. With a loud grunt Shingo came, filling Saya’s pussy with his cum as Bushi gave a final thrust into Mei’s mouth and filled it with his seed. 

Pulling out of Saya, Shingo moved back to the couch and collapsed into it, smirking as Bushi laid back on the pillows with Saya on one arm and Mei on the other. 

“Wouldn’t have taken you as a cuddler Bushi.” He teased laughing outright when Bushi flipped his middle finger at him. 

“Shut up or I’ll kick you out before we get to round two.” Bushi snarked.


	2. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shingo and Sanada have a night on the town working on establishing a bond between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Threesome mmf, no slash, explicit language, degradation and humiliation

After his setback with Kana a few months ago, Sanada had been a downright mess. It was quite apparent the scars left behind in her wake ran much deeper than any of them, including Sanada himself had known. Over the past month the fissures had finally started to mend and Sanada was getting back to his old self. Given the absolute devastation and self-destructiveness that Sanada had gone through, his brothers weren’t quite ready to let him out on his own though. One of them was always there to tag along on his exploits. They tried to be subtle about it, to make it look like they weren’t babysitting him, but they had failed miserably. Sanada knew what they were up to, but he wasn’t going to call them out. He knew how bad he had gotten during that dark period and if it was one of them he would be doing the same thing. 

Tonight the guys were in a bit of a quandary. Sanada made it quite clear he planned to go to one of his favorite wine bars tonight. Problem was all of them were tied up with promotional appearances for Power Struggle and they weren’t quite ready to let Sanada go wandering off on his own. 

“I’ll go with him.” Shingo Takagi spoke up quietly, interrupting the discussion between Naito, Evil and Bushi. Shingo immediately found himself the center of attention, three pairs of eyes looking at him intently, each of them searching for something different. The bonds with Shingo were still forming given how new he was to the group, but Naito slowly nodded giving his approval. Sanada was on the mend, almost back to him old self. With Shingo having been tied up in the Jr. Tag Tournament, he and Sanada hadn’t interacted a lot. This would be a good chance for them to bond. 

After a firm warning from Evil to keep a close eye on Sanada, the men disbursed to their duties as Sanada made his way back in from his own photo shoot. 

Shingo was slowly getting used to Sanada’s quiet nature, taking no offense as the other man simply nodded a greeting and began stripping out of his ring gear. He had quickly picked up on the fact Sanada didn’t talk much to anyone aside from Evil. Sanada’s quirks amused Shingo, making the older man hide a smile as Sanada methodically folded each item and placed it in its designated spot, smoothing them with a frown as a wrinkle appeared. He was picking up things the more time he spent with the Ingos, and learning what made each man tick. Sanada spoke when something needed to be said and he was compulsively neat. He was also intensely private, only allowing the men within his stable close to him and shutting everyone else out. Shingo hoped with time Sanada would include him within that inner circle. 

“Where you headed?” Shingo asked nonchalantly as Sanada slid on a grey button down shirt that was no doubt going to be paired with one of his ridiculously expensive suits. Sanada met Shingo’s eyes, staring hard at the newest member of LIJ before looking away as he reached for his slacks making Shingo wonder if he had bitten off more than he could chew, if Sanada was going to answer or shut him out. A few weeks ago Shingo had seen Sanada at his most vulnerable and he knew if he was in Sanada’s shoes that may not sit well with him. 

“I’m going to a wine bar downtown.” Sanada finally responded buttoning up the cuffs on his suit jacket as he turned his attention back to Shingo. 

“Wine bar huh?” Shingo asked. “Never been to one of those. You mind if I tag along?”

"You want to go to a wine bar?” Sanada asked skeptically, pinning Shingo with his penetrating gaze. He wasn’t stupid. It was quite obvious Shingo had been elected for babysitting duty. In the end he would let his new teammate come along, but not without making him sweat first. “You don’t strike me as the wine kind of guy.” 

“You’ve got me pegged. I’m really not.” Shingo admitted. “I’m more of a beer guy. But if I’m too expand my horizons who better than with you?” 

“Jesus, stop kissing my ass.” Sanada smirked. “You got a suit? They aren’t letting you in like that.” Sanada waved a hand at Shingo indicating his torn jeans and t-shirt. 

Heading to Sanada’s car the men made a quick stop by Shingo’s place where he changed into a suit Sanada deemed “marginally better than Naito’s,” then were on their way to the bar. The ride was quiet, a few words exchanged here and there as the men got a feel for each other. 

They were immediately escorted into the bar, towards Sanada’s preferred table in the back that had been reserved for him, his favorite wine already sitting chilled on the table along with a selection of cigars. 

“I like sitting in the back, gives me a view of the room and the prospects.” Sanada explained as they settled in, a pretty waitress appearing to fill Sanada’s glass and offering one to Shingo. 

“Oh…I didn’t realize it was that kind of night.” Shingo said interest immediately flaring in his eyes. He figured they would drink some wine, eat some good food and call it a night. Sanada hadn’t given any indication he was on the prowl, but Shingo was definitely down for some fun. Given the hectic schedule of the tag tournament things had been kind of slow in that department. Aside from the one night when he had first joined the group and gotten the locker room welcome, there hadn’t been much play time. 

“It’s always that kind of night Shingo my friend,” Sanada said flashing the predator’s smile he had been missing for a while now. 

A band appeared on the corner stage and began playing soft music, the crowd picking up as the time passed. Shingo and Sanada sucked on their cigars and surveyed the room through a haze of smoke. 

When she walked in Sanada’s eyes zeroed in on her. She was just the kind of girl he liked. Dressed to the nines, full of elegance and grace, with that haughty attitude that said she was better than you. 

“Her?” Shingo asked giving her a long look as he saw who Sanada was eyeing. “She looks like a stuck up bitch.” 

“She is.” Sanada confirmed. He didn’t know her. Didn’t have to. “That’s the kind I like. All high and mighty thinking they’re better than everyone, but at the end of the night she’ll be another slut on her knees, no different than anyone else.” 

Shingo sat back against the plush seating taking a puff of his cigar as he watched Sanada slide from the booth. He was curious to see how this was going to turn out. He couldn’t say he was overly surprised when the woman smiled up at Sanada as he approached and with nothing more than a few words had her by the elbow leading to their table. Looking like Sanada did, reeking of money like he did, Shingo figured it would only take a few pretty words for a woman to join him for drinks. 

“Take a good look at her Shingo,” Sanada said as she slid into the middle of the booth. “See how pretty and put together she looks right now? By the time we’re done with her she’s gonna look like a common whore with cum dripping down her chin.” 

A huff of indignation burst from her lips and she glared at Sanada. 

“You can’t speak to me like that! How dare you?” She yelled at Sanada who looked completely unconcerned. Shingo watched with fascination. He certainly hadn’t expected Sanada to be so crass, figuring the polished man would use the weapons at his disposal for seduction. 

“I’ll speak to you however I want.” Sanada said coldly. “You’re going to sit here, drink your wine and take whatever I want to give you and when we’re done my friend and I are going to take you to a hotel and fuck all your pretty holes until you can’t stand anymore.” He took a slow sip of his wine while keeping his eyes firmly on her. “And after we leave you in a pool of jizz you’re gonna look in the mirror and realize you’re no better than any other slut that’s been on my dick. The package might be prettier, but underneath it all you’re all the same.” 

“I’m not a slut,” She contested hotly. 

“Then why are you still sitting here?” Sanada asked with a smirk. “Why haven’t you run off and told everyone what a dick I am? Complained how unspeakably rude I was to you and tried to get me thrown out of here?”

She stared blankly back at him, her eyes darting around the room as she tried to think up a plausible excuse for her lack of action. 

“That’s what I thought.” Sanada said when she remained silent, making no move to leave the booth. “You’re just like every other whore trying to get her claws on a handsome man with some change in his pocket. Willing to let yourself be degraded and humiliated in hopes there might be the slightest chance he’ll give you the time of day after he’s through with you.” 

Shingo guffawed in the seat next to her, covering his mouth as he chuckled. He seriously couldn’t believe this girl was still sitting here, letting Sanada talk to her as if she was dirt on the bottom of his shoe. Meeting his eyes Sanada smirked, genuine amusement lighting his eyes for one of the first times since Shingo had met him. 

“I don’t even know that she deserves a hotel Shingo,” Sanada said. “Maybe we should just take her in a back room and fuck her there.” 

Shingo was glad Sanada was making an effort to include him with his little interplay, leaning forward and patting the table. 

“If she’s going to let you talk to her like that, she probably doesn’t deserve anything more than being fucked on this table in front of everyone.” Shingo proclaimed. 

Sanada nodded in agreement, smirking at Shingo and feeling a connection with the man, glad to see he was melding quite easily into Sanada’s style of manipulation. 

“I’m not fucking you two on this table,” She said vehemently, pleased with herself for finally finding a voice and voicing her disapproval. 

“Then where are you going to fuck us?” Sanada asked, perfect eyebrow arched high as he gave her the rope to hang herself. 

“In the back.” She said after a moment’s thought, nodding her head as she felt like she had gained control of the situation. 

Shingo pulled her from the booth, slipping an arm around her shoulder and guiding her after Sanada who was speaking to the manager procuring one of the private banquet rooms in the back with little more than a few words and some currency exchanging hands. 

With the door closed behind them Shingo pushed down on her shoulders getting her to kneel before them. Unzipping and pulling his cock free Shingo rubbed it along her lips and then into her mouth as she parted them, rubbing her tongue over his flesh as he sunk in. Sanada circled behind her, bring his hands to either side of her zipper and ripping the silky fabric in two. Her protests were lost against Shingo’s cock, his thrusts never stopping their rhythm as Sanada discarded of her clothing, leaving them in a ruined heap at her knees. 

“Bring her over here Shingo,” Sanada said after he undressed, motioning to the table in the center of the room. “You want her to keep sucking you or do you want to take her pussy?” 

Shingo pulled her to her feet and brought her over to the table, making her bed over as he began removing his own clothes. 

"I’ll stay with her mouth for a bit.” Shingo told him, hoisting himself up on the table and kneeling in front of their companion’s mouth. Grabbing a handful of hair Shingo tilted her head to line up with his cock, driving it into her throat with one thrust making him grin as she gagged at the intrusion. Sanada positioned himself behind her, teasing his cock at her opening until she was pushing her hips back at him desperately trying to get him inside her. 

“All the fucking same,” Sanada said scornfully as he drove his cock inside her warmth. “Didn’t even have to try and you’re all over our cocks.” He smacked his hand down on her ass, grabbing a handful and squeezing making her squeal around Shingo’s cock. 

A rhythm was quickly settled into, Shingo thrusting into her throat every time Sanada pulled back and vice versa, seesawing her body between them as they fucked her over the table, wood creaking from the force of their thrusts. Sanada’s hands on her hips pulled her back to meet his every thrust, rocking her body forward to drive her onto Shingo’s cock, nothing but the sounds of flesh slapping together filling the room. 

“Let’s switch,” Shingo suggested after several moments his teeth gnashing together as he rammed into her throat, feeling it constrict around his cock. Pulling out of her mouth he climbed off of the table, wincing as his knees protested the movement. They definitely hadn’t appreciated kneeling on that hard wood. 

Scanning the room as he pulled from her cunt Sanada grabbed her by the back of the neck and pushed her over to a couch along the wall. Shingo sat and pulled her down onto his cock, leaving her facing out so Sanada could access her mouth. Sanada grabbed her hair holding her in place as she moaned while bouncing on Shingo’s cock, her eyes shining bright with lust before yanking her down and pushing his cock past her swollen lips. She moaned as he filled her throat, looking up at Sanada with lust filled eyes as she worked her tongue around his length. 

Pushing her down his cock Sanada held her nose to pelvic bone, smiling down at her as she gagged, her eyes filling with tears and then panic as her air slowly ran out, Shingo continuing to pump his cock up into and lodging Sanada further in her throat. Finally he released her pulling her off his cock as she gasped for air. Holding her just above his cock Sanada wrapped his fist and around his cock and stroked it hard and fast, groaning as he came squirting his seed over her face. 

Stepping away Sanada watched as Shingo pushed her off his cock and spun her around, aiming his tip at her face and painting her cheeks with his own cum. Both men left her kneeling, redressing without paying her any attention as they walked out the door. 

Going back to their table the two men slid in, refilling their glasses and lighting up new cigars as they relaxed against the plush booth. 

“I didn’t wreck her nearly as much as I wanted to.” Sanada lamented as he swirled his wine glass watching the amber liquid slosh. “Wasn’t quite feeling her.” 

“Well, the night’s still young.” Shingo said with a smirk. “Plenty of time to find another toy to play with.”


	3. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request prompt filled for "I want to taste you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, mentions of smut, mentions of bondage

Shingo had been watching her for a while. She didn’t seem interested in any of the men, simply dancing by herself in the corner of the dance floor, shooing off any suitors with a shake of her head and dirty look. He liked the way her body moved, slipper and sensuous. Her skin had a slight sheen of sweet glimmering under the lights, her breasts heaving with exertion from her movements, but it didn’t look like she had any intentions of slowing down. His tongue ran over his lips as his eyes trailed over her body imagining running it over her body and tasting her sweet juices. He wanted her in his bed, stilling that frenetic body by tying her with his ropes, leaving her helpless beneath his tongue. 

Setting down his beer Shingo decided it was time to make his move. He had waited long enough. Stalking across the dance floor Shingo pierced her with his gaze, smirking as her rhythm stumbled when she locked eyes on him though she quickly recovered and resumed her dance. 

“I don’t want to dance with you.” She said sharply when Shingo was in speaking distance.

“That’s too bad because I’m going to dance with you.” Shingo said grabbing her by the hips and pulling her flush to his body. “And after we’re done dancing I’m going to take you back to my place and worship you with my tongue. I want to taste you.” 

He lowered his mouth to her ear, flicking his tongue over it and chuckling at her gasp noticing she wasn’t making much of an effort to dislodge him. 

“Getting a little ahead of yourself aren’t you?” She said breathlessly leaning into his touch. “I don’t even know your name.” 

“Shingo. And you are?” 

“Kiana.” 

Pulling Kiana impossibly closer, Shingo pressed his hips to hers, their bodies moving in time to the music as his tongue swept along the curve of her neck making her shiver in his arms. 

“Is it too forward of me now to tell you I’m going to tie you to my bed and lick every inch of your sexy little body?” Shingo teased. “I’ve got some purple rope that will look stunning against your skin.” 

“I’ve never been tied up.” Kiana said as Shingo spun her around, pulling her back against his chest. Kiana leaned her head into Shingo’s chest, enjoying the hard muscles she could feel pressed into her back. Her hands moved to trail over Shingo’s hips and thighs, the corded muscle speaking of his fitness and she found herself eager to see more of him. 

“You would look beautiful with knots crisscrossing your skin.” Shingo murmured. “Your arms bound behind your back, legs forced wide. My tongue licking along your thighs, sucking on the flesh until beg me just to put my tongue in your sweet pussy.” 

Again Shingo spun her around, his hands latching onto her ass and eyes locking on hers noting the blown pupils with a smirk. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Shingo asked circling his thumb over the sliver of flesh visible on her hip.

“Yes.”


	4. Misread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader misreads Shingo's interactions with her  
> Prompt request fulfilled for “I thought you knew” and "I can’t even get a “I kind of like you?’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, heart break, unrequited love

Shingo Takagi was a hard man to get a read on, but after two years of housesitting for him, you were pretty confident you understood him. You were also pretty sure that the feelings you had developed for him were mutual. They had to be. He shamelessly flirted with you every time the two of you crossed paths. He made visits to your house for seemingly innocuous reasons, but it was always your house. If he didn’t feel something, he would go to one of the other neighbors. Wouldn’t he? He had asked you specifically to keep an eye on his home while he was on the road. To take care of his plants and make sure the place didn’t burn down. For two years now you had made sure the landscapers didn’t skimp just because they knew he was away, that the pool was kept in pristine condition; that the cleaning service didn’t leave a speck of dust behind. Shingo trusted you to pay the contractors, to lock up his house, and to keep everything in line while he was away. 

When he returned home, his first stop was always your door. Dropping off some trinket or goodie he picked up along the way as a way of saying thanks. Knowing his routine, and knowing he was returning home tonight, just in time for dinner, you spent the day creating the perfect meal for Shingo. Over the course of the past couple of years, you had picked up on some of Shingo’s favorites through conversation and guessed with the rest. Even if he didn’t care for everything, at least you knew you had the main course down. 

By the time he pulled into his driveway next door, the meal was ready, set out on a pretty lace tablecloth with candles burning and soft music in the background. As he knocked on your door, you smoothed your red cocktail dress and hurried to answer with a bright smile. 

As the door opened and he took in your appearance and saw the romantic atmosphere you had created inside Shingo’s smile fell slightly. 

“I’m sorry. Am I interrupting?” He asked starting to back away. “I didn’t mean to intrude on your date. I’ll come back tomorrow.” 

“No!” You yelled, blushing as you realized how loud you had been, but you were desperate to stop Shingo’s retreat. “I’ don’t have a date. Don’t go. I made you dinner.” 

Shingo hesitantly returned to your doorway and peeked his head inside before looking nervously at you. 

“This is for me?” He asked and you nodded with a bright smile. 

“I wanted to do something special.” You said reaching for his hand and pulling him inside. “We’ve known each other for so long and been dancing around this thing, so I thought it was time to just get everything out in the open and tell you how I feel.”

“You…you have feelings for me?” Shingo asked blanky. Memories flashed through his mind and chagrin lit his face as he realized he had been oblivious to all the signs. He realized then he had probably lead you on with his flirting, but he had thought it harmless, never imagining you saw it as something more than it was. 

“I thought you knew,” You said growing confused with his reaction. “The past two years…I was sure you felt the same way. The way you look at me, the way you talk to me. The flirting. The touches. How you always come here first.”   
You trailed off as the silence stretched, Shingo looking like he wanted to bolt and decidedly uncomfortable. Dread began to fill you as he said nothing, looking everywhere but at you. Had you misread the situation that badly?

“I can’t even get an “I kind of like you?” 

Shingo met your eyes, pity reflecting brightly in his deep brown eyes as he slowly shook his head. 

“I’m sorry. I just don’t feel that way about you.” He said softly. “I’m sorry if I gave you the impression that I did. I only think of you as my friend.” 

Tears welled over and trickled down your cheeks as you slumped into one of the chairs at the table you had so meticulously set up for Shingo. How could you have been so wrong? You sniffled wiping angrily at your cheeks with the backs of your hands. 

“Just go, please.’ 

Shingo silently made his exit, leaving you to your humiliation. As he crossed the lawn towards his house he looked back at your place with a sigh. He felt horrible for the way things had turned out. He couldn’t force something that wasn’t there on his part, but he wished he had recognized the signs earlier so he could have saved you some heart break.


	5. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naito's girlfriend is caught looking at Shingo Takagi in a less than innocent way   
> Prompt request filled for "Do you think you can take us both in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit sexual content, explicit language, implied threesome

It started innocently enough. Laying on the couch in your sleep wear consisting of a little cami top and your panties, Naito’s head resting on your thigh as he laid between your leg and the back of the couch. Your hand rested in his hair, idly playing with the strands reading your book as Naito watched the baseball game on the television. 

When Shingo Takagi had shown up, you were surprised having been under the impression today was a day for just you and Naito to chill out. Naito hadn’t been surprised, not bothering to move as he invited Shingo to let himself in and pinching your thigh when you scrambled to cover yourself up. Instead you had to greet Shingo from your somewhat compromising position with too much flesh on display and skin fire engine red. 

Your blush only spread as Shingo made a slow perusal of you, his lips turning up in a smirk as he met your eyes before making himself comfortable on the sofa that sat kitty-corner to the couch. You bit your lip, waiting for Naito to say something, anything, about his friend’s blatant appraisal, but were only met with silence as the two men returned their attention to the game on the screen. 

As they seemed to ignore you, you relaxed focusing on your book and tuning out their chatter about the game. Occasionally your eyes couldn’t help but wander from your page, peeking at Shingo over the rim of the book. Truth be told you were harboring a bit of a crush on the newest member of LIJ. Something about the thick, intense man captured your attention and reminded you in many ways of Naito. The third time you took a look, you quickly averted your eyes as he was staring back at you. Flushing you quickly buried your head in your book and shifted uncomfortably making Naito grumble in complaint. 

Despite your best efforts, moments later you again found yourself peeking over at Shingo. He was watching the game this time, and you took advantage of his inattention to take your eyes on a leisurely stroll over his body, admiring the way his jeans clung to his thick thighs and imagining what they would feel like beneath your fingers. 

“Your woman keeps staring at me like she wants to fuck me Naito.” Shingo’s amused voice broke your stare and you were aghast to realize you were caught staring yet again. You quickly shook your head in denial as Naito shifted his body to look up at you then over at Shingo before pushing himself up to a sitting position. 

“You want to fuck Shingo?” Naito asked his face infuriatingly blank, given me no clues as to what he was thinking. 

“No!” I said vehemently, my head shaking violently in denial. 

“Then why do you keep staring at him?” He asked. “And don’t deny it. I saw you in the mirror.” His chin jutted out, indicating the mirrored back wall of the television cabinet in which I was clearly visible. I was so used to the thing I had completely forgotten the mirrors were even there. 

Caught red handed I could do nothing but shrug sheepishly. My head hanging in shame. 

“I’m sorry.” I mumbled. “I was just looking. It didn’t mean I want to fuck him.” 

Shingo snorted making my head jerk up and I glared at him as he laughed. 

“Please. I know when a woman wants me. You were practically undressing me with your eyes.” Shingo said. 

“Maybe we should give her what she wants.” Naito mused looking from me to Shingo. “Maybe we should both fuck her.” 

I gasped at his crude words, but they had an immediate effect on me, my panties feeling like they were flooding with juices as I pictured being taken by the two virile men at the same time. Naito turned and danced his fingers up my thighs until they came to the apex of my legs, teasing them over my visibly wet mound. 

“What do you think baby?” He teased pressing his knuckle against my clit. “Do you think you can take us both in?”


	6. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “What if I kissed you right now?” and "I like it when you say my name.” and "I needed you” and "That’s why I fell in love with you.” And “Do you know how to knock?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sexual content, fingering, slight manipulation

“Jesus Shingo, you scared the shit out of me!” I exclaimed, my hand flying to my chest covering my rapidly beating heart as I tried to settle it from Shingo’s sudden appearance. “Do you know how to knock?” 

Shingo simply grinned and shut my office door behind me, sauntering towards my desk with that lazy deliberate stroll of his. 

“I need a favor from you.” 

“Oh no.” I protested immediately. “No favors. The last time I did a favor for you I almost lost my job. I needed you.” 

I frowned as I remembered just how close I had been to the unemployment line, my begging falling on deaf ears to my furious boss. Only a mysterious phone call from Shingo had saved my ass and I hated that I felt indebted to him for it, when he had been the one to get me in trouble in the first place. 

“You needed me and I was there for you, wasn’t I?” Shingo said coming around my desk to sit on the corner, staring at me with those intense eyes of his. Those eyes that could make me do just about anything for him. 

“Stop Shingo.” I protested feebly when he leaned towards me, intentions clear in his eyes. 

“I like it when you say my name.” He said softly. “I like it better when you moan it.”

My breath caught in my throat, my lips parting as Shingo lowered his mouth until it was hovering millimeters from mine. 

“What if I kissed you right now?” Shingo murmured making me moan, my thighs clenching together. 

“You have to stop doing this to me Shingo.” I said though my actions belied my words as I brushed my lips over his savoring the feel of his soft flesh against mine. 

“What am I doing?” He teased lightly, his fingers brushing over my cheek as he kissed me again, moving my body so he could settle in front of me, leaning against the desk. 

“You know exactly what you’re doing.” I told him, sighing as he pulled me to my feet and nestling me between his legs. “You talk all sweet and seductive and you do things to me and I can’t resist you. That’s why I fell in love with you. And you take full advantage of that.” 

Shingo didn’t acknowledge my words of love. He never did. Brushing them aside as easily as he did my hair as he lowered his lips to my neck. He and I both knew where we stood. It wasn’t his fault I had been foolish enough to fall for him, and it was in his very nature to take advantage of someone’s weakness when he discovered it. It made me the perfect pawn to involve in his schemes. As his mouth latched onto my neck and his fingers deftly pulled down my zipper and slid beneath my panties I already knew I was lost. There was no use pretending anymore that I wasn’t going to do anything he asked of me. 

“So what’s this favor you want?” I stuttered as his fingers slid into my moist channel.


End file.
